1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a device for removing unwanted tissue, and more particularly to a device specialized to cut and scrape dead tissue from wounds underneath a layer of skin.
2. Background
Wounds and surgery areas often contain dead, weakened, contaminated or otherwise unwanted tissue. Such tissue may also be difficult to directly access depending on where the tissue is located relative to a wound or surgery area and relative to healthy tissue. Current options for removing unwanted tissue involve using standard medical devices, such as a standard scalpel, to cut away the unwanted tissue. These options, however, often involve the use of a tool that is not designed specifically for removing unwanted tissue. Consequently, the current options yield less than optimal results and can be more time consuming than necessary. These and other problems are generally solved or circumvented, and technical advantages are generally achieved, by embodiments of the present invention.